


Flashbang

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gun Kink, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Roy has pissed Riza off good this time, and she decides to get REALLY even with him- on his desk, no less.





	

"You want me to what!" Ed exclaimed as Riza shoved him into Mustang's office.

"You heard me." She quickly began unbuttoning the heavy blue jacket of her military uniform, then unbuckled the waist wrap. The lieutenant was untying her boots when Ed backed up into the nearest wall and slid to the floor. "Don't freak out on me, Edward…" she warned.

"I-I…" he stammered. "Lt. Hawkeye, I can't-" He buried his face in his hands, then pulled back and stared down at the automail hand. "I couldn't face Winry if I did… I couldn't let her touch it ever again if I did!" His head snapped up at the sound of everything on the colonel's desk being swept into the floor with a crash. Riza stood naked except for her shirt and her state issued firearm. "You're better than this, don't let Col. Fuckwad get to you this way!" According to Lt. Hawkeye, Col. Mustang had said something to the effect that she was his, and she politely told him she was _no_ man's property. She was going to go home when she spotted the elder Elric munching on an apple in the hallway. She'd grabbed him and dragged him here, to the office of their mutual nemesis… and she'd asked him to transmute his hand for her…

Hawkeye popped the clip from the handgun and emptied the chamber. She slammed it on the desk and pulled her shirt over her head, glowering at Ed as she unhooked and removed her bra. The adamant resistance Ed was putting up was soon silenced as he took her in, mouth and eyes wide open as she stomped over to him and jerked him to his feet by his collar. "Come on, Ed," she cooed as she methodically undressed him. "You hate him more than I do. Don't you think it would piss him off to no end to know that you'd taken me before he could?" She practically ripped his right sleeve off to get to his steel arm… It's dark metal smoothness gleamed in the low light and her breath hitched.

Suddenly she slowed her pace, then stopped altogether. Mahogany eyes met his golden stare, "Do you feel anything with it?" The lieutenant touched his automail arm reverently, lightly fingering the scar where his flesh met the steel socket.

Ed's breath began to quicken as he answered her. "M-mostly just pressure and temperature…" He watched as her eyes seemed to glaze over, and she dipped down and licked the scar tissue, slowly trailing over to the surgical metal and groaning at the scent of the sweet mechanical oil that kept the internal workings from locking up. He could feel the warm trail her hot tongue was leaving along the cool pieces of his shoulder… Even though he was vehemently opposed to this… _idea_ of hers, he couldn't deny that to feel such a thing racing through the partial nerves of the automail assembly wasn't fucking incredible. Despite being an unwilling participant, he felt his virgin flesh rising; felt it speaking to him to give this experience a chance before damning it to hell. "R-Riza…" he breathed.

Slender fingers tipped with short nails grazed over his body, pulling the remainder of his clothing away as she continued to taste Winry Rockbell's prosthetic creation. Lt. Hawkeye knelt to untie the boy's boots, and Edward finally opened his eyes on the woman at his feet. She was panting lightly in the low light, seemingly focused on stripping him bare in the fastest time possible. She pulled the left boot off first, exposing his metal toes to her hungry stare. Her fingers danced down the hard lines and contours of the false foot, and Ed had to close his eyes again when he saw her bent over and laving at the steel there.

The lieutenant grabbed her own nipple as she tasted the cool and smooth metal, so aroused that she could barely wait to begin. Finally, she pulled herself from her daze and pulled the rest of Elric's clothes from his body. She stood up and planted a searing kiss to his trembling lips and took the replacement hand and bid him to squeeze her breast. A mutual moan rang through the room, and the woman pulled away…

"Come on, you want to do this… I can hear it in your voice."

Ed shook his head. "You know I don't, you bitch."

Riza smiled as she pulled him to her superior's desk. "You can pretend I'm her, I don't care."

"She'd _never_ ask me to do this…" he whispered, scowling as he continued to follow Lt. Hawkeye.

"You don't know that." She pulled him up to sit on the leather covered desktop. "A girl who's as dedicated to the automail industry as she is might have a few kinks about it tucked inside that toolbox she carries. I wouldn't be surprised if she's used her own wrenches when she's thinking of you…" She arranged him how she wanted the boy positioned, then grabbed her gun and said, "Go on, transmute already!"

Ed looked into his lap, staring at his rock hard cock springing up from his golden nest. Riza was right… He _did_ want to do this, on some level at least. He closed his eyes and sighed sadly, "Winry, please forgive me…" He clapped his hands together, and instead of transmuting the short blade from the back of his wrist; the impromptu weapon he used when fighting hand to hand; he instead forced a long, fat, smooth steel dildo up from his inner wrist.

"Can you make it more realistic?" she asked. "You know, more like the one in your lap, Ed." She watched with bemused eyes as he actually looked down and studied himself before cursing under his breath and trying it again. The thing crackled then morphed, going from a smooth cylindrical shape to a textured replica of Ed's maleness, right down to the big vein with the random path running from the right side to down under the length and disappearing into the mechanics of the forearm. She wrapped her hand around it and stroked experimentally. "Yes… this will do nicely." She handed him the gun.

"What the fuck is this for?" he asked as his shaking plain hand took it from her.

She laid her legs around Edward's hips, bent over and buried her nose at his knee where the smell of the machine oil was strongest, then reached back and encircled his hardened flesh with her warm hands. Ed couldn't help the whine that left him as she replied, "I think you can figure it out…"

After a moment, Ed regained enough of his composure to do as she demanded, and he slid the barrel of her handgun deep in her puckered opening, then he slid the facsimile of his cock in her other opening, his metal fingers squirming inexperienced and untrained over her clitoris. His automail nerves were overloaded. He felt her shivering heat clamping down and rippling around the dildo he'd made for her, could feel her hot tongue lapping at his leg, her sounds threatening to make him combust under her distracted touch right there.

"Move, please Ed!" she cried as she rocked her ass in his face. The image of her shining pistol gliding in and out of her rear opening, coupled with the sight and feel of her strangling his transmuted wrist was entrancing. He moved the two objects oppositely of each other; when one slide deep the other was pulled back… "Harder!" she gasped as she ran her tongue inside the housing of his knee joint while one hand stroked the smooth metal plates of his shin. His see-saw actions soon sent her over the edge, and both of them missed the quiet creak of the door under the sound of Riza's explosive orgasm.

However, they didn't miss the loud crack of Mustang's snap.


End file.
